


"Person A and person B losing each other in a store and trying to find each other"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [14]
Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: M/M, fluff again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : "Person A and person B losing each other in a store and trying to find each other"Pairing : Yayoi x AzelWords : 704Still not important to know the original character to read
Relationships: Uenoyama Yayoi/Original Character(s)
Series: Prompt aléatoires [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956
Kudos: 2





	"Person A and person B losing each other in a store and trying to find each other"

Azel soupira lourdement, arpentant chaque rayon du magasin de vêtement où elle se trouvait, bien contre sa volonté, il fallait le préciser. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu perdre Yayoi. Elle était tranquillement en train de regarder le prix d’un t’shirt qui aurait pu plaire à sa sœur, et quand elle s’était retournée, Yayoi avait tout bonnement disparu. Improbable. Comment est-ce que c’était possible, ça elle n’en avait aucune idée. Elle s’était tout simplement évaporée. Une seconde elle était là, la seconde suivante, non seulement elle avait disparu, mais en plus elle demeurait introuvable.

Le magasin n’était pas spécialement grand, mais comportait un nombre improbable d’allées qu’elle devait fouiller une à une dans l’espoir de retrouver Yayoi. Putain de merde. Elle était comme une enfant : si on la quittait des yeux une seconde, elle disparaissait.

-Az !

-Nom d’un chien Yayoi… soupira-t-elle en apercevant la jeune femme trotter joyeusement vers elle.

Comme si ça ne faisait pas dix minutes qu’elle la cherchait. Elle brandit fièrement une robe courte bordeaux et la lui colla presque sous le nez.

-Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Elle est belle, hein ?

Mécaniquement, Azel attrapa un bout du tissu entre deux doigts pour tester la matière. C’était fluide et doux… Le genre de tissu qu’elle aimait bien, autant à toucher qu’à porter. Elle-même ne pourrait jamais mettre un vêtement pareil, tout simplement parce que sa peau blafarde ne supportait pas les rayons du soleil, mais sur Yayoi, aucun doute, ce serait incroyable.

-Jolie. La couleur t’irait bien, je pense.

-Tu trouves aussi ?

Azel acquiesça, ne pouvant retenir un sourire. Elle tendit le panier qu’elle portait pour que la jeune fille y dépose sa robe, avant d’attraper sa main.

-Arrête de disparaitre comme ça, je n’ai pas envie de te chercher dans tout le magasin encore une fois.

-C’est toi qui n’avançais pas ! protesta Yayoi en gonflant les joues, l’entrainant déjà vers une nouvelle allée.

-Si tu le dis…

-Il faut qu’on te trouve des vêtements à toi aussi.

Elle n’essaya pas de protester. Elle savait depuis le temps que ça ne servait strictement à rien. Et pour une raison ou une autre, Yayoi semblait beaucoup aimer l’habiller, lui trouver des nouveaux vêtements… Ce n’était pas le genre de choses auxquelles elle accordait une grande importance, alors autant laisser la jeune femme faire comme bon lui semblait.

-Toi il te faut des vêtements foncés… Du bleu, ou du noir…

-Si tu le dis.

Elle laissa ses doigts trainer sur quelques t’shirt, écoutant distraitement Yayoi parler seule quant à la meilleure coupe à choisir, la meilleure couleur, des motifs ou non… Et soudain ce fut le silence. Azel se retourna, remarquant enfin que Yayoi avait lâché sa main à un moment ou un autre. Et surtout, qu’elle avait disparu. Encore.

-Sérieusement… geignit Azel.

Elle lâcha la jupe plissée qu’elle tenait et, la mort dans l’âme, se remit à arpenter les allées. Elle avait la sombre impression que ce serait toujours comme ça. Dès qu’elle se laisserait entrainer dans un magasin avec Yayoi, elle serait condamnée à passer plus de temps à la chercher dans les rayons qu’autre chose. Elle était déjà résignée à ce destin.

-Ca par exemple.

Elle sursauta presque. Presque. Parce qu’à force de fréquenter Yayoi, elle commençait à avoir l’habitude de la voir débouler de nulle part. La jeune femme la contourna, l’air particulièrement concentré, avant de plaquer sur elle une chemise à carreaux bleue et noire. La matière était très fine et fluide, probablement à moitié transparente.

-Avec un t’shirt en-dessous, précisa Yayoi. Ca évitera que du meurt de chaud en été. La couleur te va bien, en tout cas. Elle te plait ?

Azel attrapa un bout de la manche et frotta le tissu avec le plat de son pouce, avant d’acquiescer. Le tissu avait l’air suffisamment épais pour empêcher les coups de soleil, c’était tout ce qui importait.

-Parfait !

Elle déposa la chemise dans le panier, avant d’attraper le bras d’Azel pour la trainer vers un autre rayon.

-Et avance plus vite, je n’arrête pas de te perdre, râla Yayoi.

-C’est une blague… ?

Elle n’eut que le sourire en coin de la jeune femme pour réponse.


End file.
